When Strange Things Start
by lovemepadfoot12
Summary: Draco and Hermione will they won't they? not with snape butting in they won't! Meanwhile Harry and Ron make a startling journey on their trvaels. What is it? It's a massive...
1. Great Hall Sing Song

A Story by Us…

This story is set in Hermione and Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts (NB/ ignore the bit where Dumbledore was killed by Snape and Draco attempted to, in order to understand story). Harry and Ron have however gone off to search for and destroy the horcruxes as mentioned in the book…

So, Hermione, Draco and Snape are all in the great hall (along with a lot of other people but I'm sure you worked that out already you clever people!)

Right! And action…

(Oh yeh and btw we own nothing of this, no Harry potter stuff – we owe that all to J.K Rowling. Or the songs from HSM sadly! Lol.)

"Miss Granger, would you desist that infernal sound and give the rest of the hall a rest?" Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, commanded across the hall.

A couple of meters away from Hermione was Draco Malfoy, gorgeous blonde Slytherin who at that very moment happened to be singing the most god awful song Hermione had ever heard.

"This feeling's like no other" he sang loudly and wistfully and in the process crashed into the startled Hermione.

"Ow! Shut up, you can't sing"

"Oh yeh? And how exactly can you prove that Granger? What have you got – an in tune detector spell? Hmm? But then again, knowing you…"

"Just shut up! Funny how you were singing a song from a totally girly film," Hermione called to Malfoy, trying to get a rise from him.

"And how is the library these days granger?"

"Oh so clever of you, Malfoy, making a joke about the library." Hermione quipped sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha I found it funny and that's all that matters, isn't it?" Draco

"Ferret, I mean Draco, shut up. Granger find a damn spell to test his "in-tuneness" or stop talking, you insufferable know-it-all," Snape yelled, walking over to the offending couple and scowling at them both. His gaze sent several nearby first years into shivers of fear.

Hermione mumbled a spell under her breath, making Draco start to sing non stop.

"This feelings like no other

I want you to know…"

The whole of the Great Hall started to laugh. Hermione tried to suppress her giggles for as long as possible without hurting herself before bursting out into laughter.

"Snappeeee doooo sommmmmethingggggg ahh ohh wah oh oh oh…"

I want you to know…" Instead of doing anything to help Draco, Snape did something else completely different instead. He joined in with the song.

"I've never had someone who knows me like you do." He sang along in his deep voice.

"I always new Snape and Draco had feelings for each other," Hermione managed to say to Lavender who was giggling annoyingly next to her, even through fits of laughter.

"So lonely before I finally found,

what I've been looking for

SNAAAPPPPEEE doo doo do do"

Snape started to slow the melody coming out of his lips down until it reached a slow ballad.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me"

McGonagall stormed in. What is this racket!" she screamed, staring between Draco and Severus. "Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape, stop declaring love this instant!"

"McGoooooooooonagall Iiiiiiiii ammmmmmmmmmm nottttt! It was Herm-i-ohhhhh- eee," Draco managed to squeal out Hermione's name with a lot of difficulty, while pointing a pale digit at her.

"Miss Granger, does this have anything to do with you?" McGonagall asked Hermione, looking completely taken aback at the idea of her precious Gryffindor doing such a thing.

"Of course it does you stupid woman. Now the harmony!" Snape commanded the room, hoping that someone would join in, feeling that at least another three people would be able to block out Draco.

Hermione nodded guiltily and then muttered another spell, stopping the awful singing.

"Oh thank Voldy!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at Hermione with all the energy he could muster.

"Know-it-all, 10000 points from Gryffindor," Snape roared.

"That's better, now back to work," and with that McGonagall stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I thought it would never stop ever. I'm going to die; I may as well take my life now!" Draco yelled dramatically for the whole of the hall to hear.

"Please, Malfoy, do us all a favour and do."

"Oh, shut up Granger, you don't mean that and you know it," Malfoy returned hoping for another argument. His spats with Granger were the only things that kept him sane with Weasley and Potter gone.

"I think I do," Hermione shouted back in a singsong voice.

"Granger, did you know that convincing a person 2 take their own life is a crime? It's called assisted suicide" Commented Snape with a vicious grin upon his face.

"You may be a mudblood but you're still a girl and guess what I'm gorgeous" Draco said cockily

"Your own opinion is rather messed up Draco" Hermione would never admit it but sometimes she enjoyed insulted Draco, it gave her something to do when not working or assisting Harry and Ron.

"Yeh, and you're a filthy mudblood so I think what I say is more important" and then Draco said things like that and it wasn't so fun.

"Lovebirds, take it outside before I throw it out the window and by it I mean you" Snape jeered, in a half jokey voice.

"See. He agrees!" shouted Draco triumphantly.

"Sick" Hermione Screamed in disgust. With that she stormed out of the room pretending to throw up.

"Aha! She admitted you were lovebirds! Take that McGonagall!" Snape cheered being rather childish.

"Now I shall go show her what she is missing out on. Ha-ha" Draco said smugly to no-one in particular.

IN THE CORRIDOR

Hermione was missing Ron and Harry, she was feeling lonely without them, and she still felt bad about the way things ended with Ron in the summer. However, she was amusing herself by annoying Draco all the time, taking over both Harry's and Ron's positions His interest in her and his accusations about her loving him were starting to become disturbing however but in her heart she knew it was true.

"You know I'm right Hermione" said Draco striding out into the corridor and stopped next to her.

Hermione stopped and slowly turned around. In one way she hated him and in another she was deeply in love with him.

But more importantly how did he know what she was thinking? She wondered, deep down she knew the reason, but it didn't fully make sense so she wouldn't accept it.

"There appears to be a psychic connection between the three of us," came Snape's snide voice floating through both lovers' heads, stating the obvious.

"Ahhhhhh Snape, get out get out get out." Screamed Hermione in her head hoping that Snape would stop doing that. "Must think pure thoughts," she took a deep breath and walked towards Draco.

"Must think pure thoughts" Draco commanded his brain, "Voldemort killing innocents, that's pure enough right!"

"God Draco, that's sick" Came Hermione's disapproving voice into his head.

"Huh?" He wasn't expecting that "Not you as well. Oh crap" This could prove to be a bad thing. A very bad thing.

Thank you very much for reading, we do have another chapter but we're just finishing it off. Hope you like. Please review. From US!


	2. Horcrux Land

Part Two. 

This is not following on from the last chapter as such, but it is in fact part of our series as you will later find out, (though I have no idea what I'm on about to be honest).

We own nothing, except the bacon monsters as you will soon find out. Read and we apologise for any mistakes but that is what happens when we are constantly sending via computers to get it right. Enjoy mucho.

Meanwhile, faraway from the invisible Hogwarts stood two boys also invisible and then suddenly Ron's stomach started rumbling.

"Cor blimey mate, I reckon I might be a tad hungry, can't we have lunch now?" Ron asked, his stomach continuing to rumble.

"Come on Ron, just a while longer, and can't you keep that thing silent?" asked Harry annoyed, pointing to Ron's stomach.

"Hey!" Ron retorted equally as annoyed but for different reasons, "If I could just have a bite of my delicious pickled egg sandwich then it might shut up, but you won't let me, so deal with it!"

"But the smell of that thing will attract too much attention and you know it. You know sometimes i think... "Harry trailed off thinking it would be best for their mission if he didn't say what he was thinking – not if he wanted to complete it that is!

but ron was alredy reaching in to his bag for the sandwich, completely oblivious to everything but his own hunger. Suddenly he yelled and dropped his bag

"What is it?" Harry whispered, panic filling his voice, he was always over reacting.

But out crawled…

A MASSIVE DOBBY!

"Mr Potter, sir…"

DOBBY! What on earth are you doing here? Harry shouted, a little louder than he meant to.

"Mr Potter sir, i just wanted to check u was ok"

"Cor blimey it's that little rat!" i wondered where all my lunches had been disappearing to" grunted Ron

"Ron stop thinking about food we have to get out of here and quick" Harry urged for something had caught his eye

"I can't help it Harry, its rules my life! My stomach it does!" Continued Ron oblivious to Harry's growing suspicions.

Harry nudged his best friend - who made him sometimes wonder why he had agreed to let him come along in the first place – and pointed in the direction of the ceiling.

"Ooh wow, look a piece of bacon! Cor blimey Harry, would you believe are luck - it just being, well, there!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically rushing towards the bacon.

Harry's arm shot out pulling on the back of Ron's robes holding him back.

"Ron…" he warned, "that's not bacon..."

And with that Ron, Harry and dobby ran for their live whilst the Bacon looking creature opened it large mouth and let out a high pitched screech!

"Cor blimey Harry why the hell didn't you warn me?" Ron shouted loudly at his best friend once they had reached safety, outside the cave.

"I did!" Harry burst out, "but let's just thank our lucky stars we got out of there!" But his words fell on deaf ears as Ron was slightly distracted.

"Ooh look Harry another piece of bacon!" he cried happily gazing at the creature dreamily.

"Ron... Don't you ever learn?" an exasperated Harry mumbled more than questioned his friend who was starting to wear on him.

"What?" Ron asked surprised by Harry's harsh tone.

Then realisation caught on, a look of utter horror crossed momentarily across his face and Ron's voice caught in his throat as he whispered "Wait, you mean that's going to eat us an all?"

"No Ron, its going to fall from the sky and allow us to eat it so we aren't hungry any more…" Harry quipped sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Harry, you sure know how to put a guy off his bacon1" Ron said angrily

Harry sighed and cast a spell over the bacon look-a-like; he would have to remember to ask Hermione about it sometime, if they ever saw her again.

Whilst Harry had been wondering this, Dobby had been surprising Ron in another way.

"Mr Weasley sir..." said Dobby looking guilty and handing Ron his sandwich

"Ooh yummy" cried Ron, "That reminds me, Harry, can we have lunch now?" he asked his pal.

Harry checked the bacon thing was dead and when he was sure he nodded.

"Awesome!" Ron cried ecstatically. And then he took a bite…

…"Ahhhhhh" he yelled spitting it out, "what on earth!"

"Mr Weasley sir, you might not want to eat that. You see, all that bouncing earlier made me feel quite well, unwell sir!" Dobby explained warily.

"'Effin hell!" Ron cried angrily, outraged by the fact that he had even bitten into that sandwich!

Nevertheless, it didn't quite cure his hunger and he reached inside his bag for a different sandwich to eat.

"its ok, I'll just eat this chocolate spread one instead" he mumbled grumpily, still a bit mad at Dobby.

Suddenly, understanding came across both Dobby and Harry's faces' who then looked at each other, mouths hanging open and shared a look of utter horror at what Ron was about to do. At the same time Dobby and Harry cried…

"Mr Potter sir, stop him!"

"Ron, I really wouldn't eat that!"

"Cor blimey, this sandwich whiffs a bit! But it sure is delicious" Ron mused to himself mainly.

"Ron. That's disgusting" Harry commented holding his nose.

"Watwasat Harry?" mumbled Ron, barely understandable due to the large chunk of sandwich inserted in his mouth.

Harry pondered on how to explain to Ron exactly what he was eating, "Well Ron," Harry began slowly, "that's not chocolate spread."

"Damn right, there's a piece of carrot in here!" Ron replied, completely misunderstanding the true meaning of Harry's words.

"Mr Weasley, sir, that's not carrot, i really wouldn't eat that" Dobby said suddenly making Ron look up.

Sometimes Ron certainly was stupid, it was one of the things which kept Harry awake at night, but only one of them…

He couldn't believe it when Hermione said she didn't want it and when, a few weeks later she told him in secret why. He thought she must have had some spell cast on her when he found out she hadn't, things had changed, between all of them, and left Ron and Hermione's friendship very fragile. He could really do with Hermione's help right now. This horcrux was proving very hard to find, especially with Ron's "help".

"You know Harry I'm just going to go to the loo" said Ron, holding his stomach waving his other arm wildly.

Harry couldn't help but snigger, but then he saw Dobby's guilty face and realised he ought to calm him down "Dobby don't worry, you tried to warn him, but you really shouldn't have come, you're not safe here, and I don't want anything to happen to you" Harry tried to explain.

Then behind a rock came a "Cor blimey, Harry! There's a bloody sword sticking out of this rock!" from Ron.

Harry's head swivelled round and a confused look spread across his face, he stood up and walked towards the sword carefully and slowly.

"That gave me a huge 'effin' shock when I sat on it" groaned Ron, rubbing his backside.

Harry laughed and then his eye caught the writing engraved on the sword. At the same time Dobby joined them by the rock.

"Mr Potter, sir, that's really shiny, what does it say" asked Dobby immediately spotting the engraved writing embedded in the pure silver sword.

He bent low, pushing his glasses on his nose and read it aloud;

"Who be strong enough to pull this sword out from this rock, shall be the one to bring the down fall."

"Fall of what Harry? Will the skies open and pour out cakes, man, that would be heaven" Ron said gazing dreamily in front of him, his stormy blue eyes glazed over.

"Hey, give it to me!" He suddenly cried, realising what he though he could own if he were just to pull the sword out of the stone.

Ron yanked the sword out of the rock and nearly knocking out Dobby in the process, his face full of glee.

Harry's face on the other hand was a mixture of shock and confusion, if the down fall was what he thought then, this was completely messed up!

"Mr Weasley, sir, you don't realise what this means do you?" Dobby asked warily. He wasn't too bright, but he was often brighter than Harry's best friend, and had realised what this meant.

"Where are the cakes?" asked a bemused Ron, staring up at the bright morning sky.

"Ron," began Harry carefully, "The downfall wasn't about cakes, it was about everything we are on this trip for"

"Man that sucks." Complained Ron, who felt upset and cheated that there were indeed no cakes pouring down from the sky.

"Ron, it doesn't only suck, it means, if this sword is right, that you are the one who will defeat Voldemort, not me... But... you." Harry explained slightly miffed that he would not be able to defeat Voldemort himself, but instead have to watch his best friend do it, or not as it was more looking more likely to be.

"I was looking forward to some banana sponge cake - it's my favourite you know, wait, what did u say Harry?" queried Ron starting to feel sick again.

"You're going to have to be the one to defeat Voldemort. By pulling that sword out of that stone you are the one who has to fulfil the prophecy. It's you who is the chosen one."

Harry's words were mixed with confusion, relief and a slight amount of jealousy in addition to shock of what he had just learnt.

"Cor blimey" Ron exclaimed before fainting.

Mr Potter, sir, are we all going to die?

Thanks again. Bye. Review. Etc! Us!


End file.
